


Always

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Duet, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: *if you have not watched episode 12, don't read this*"Thank you.""It's not like it's going to be our last duet."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me writing the duet scene at the end.

The spotlights lit the ice with a dull passion as Yuuri approached the center, waiting for the music to begin. The crowd behind him, Yuuri looked down and saw his reflection wink back at him. Reflections didn't usually move on their own accord, but this reflected Yuuri wanted the real one to feel safe and sound.  _You can do this. I'm here._ Tipping his head back, Yuuri let his mind drift off as his body on its own. In sync with the piano and the operatic voice of the singer, Yuuri could close his eyes and his body would know exactly what to do.

How long has it been since he skated to this routine? A year? Eight months? It felt yesterday when Yuuri first skated to this song for Yuuko. Back then, there was no music. It was just Yuuri on ice, just him and the emotions that guided him to and fro from where he needed to go. Ah, a jump. Wasn't this one Viktor's favorite? Yuuri bit back a smile when the crowd applauded. No, perhaps this time, skating along a dazzling sky full of stars with a hand in your hand was a new favorite.

Just as Yuuri turned, he felt a familiar set of hands brush against his. Interlocked fingers with winking rings, Yuuri and Viktor met each other's gaze. Yuuri saw his reflection in Viktor's eyes as they moved to and fro, dancing along the ice as their passion served as their wings while they flew together. What did Viktor see in Yuuri's eyes? Did Viktor see himself? Did he see a gold medal that reflected off of future-Yuuri's chest? Perhaps, Viktor saw him and Yuuri skating alongside each other, hand in hand, through whatever Life wanted to throw their way.

The music had long faded in their hearts and minds. With one last glance, the music ended, the crowd roared like no tomorrow, and cameras flashed in the distance as Viktor pulled Yuuri close and bumped his head softly against his love's.

_"Thank you."_

_"It's not like it's going to be our last duet."_ Yuuri leaned in close and kissed Viktor's cheek.

Viktor looked ahead, slowly leading Yuuri back to the rink's edge. For the brief moment where they had to part to change, Viktor was reluctant to let go of Yuuri's hand. With every ounce of strength in him, Viktor eventually slipped his hand back to his side and watched Yuuri go. Perhaps, Yuuri was right. They  _will_ skate another duet again.  _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a very lovey-dovey mood right now.
> 
> Shoot, when you just finished surgery, all you wanna do is read/write something fluffy while you and your nurse watch the finale episode together.


End file.
